Existing shower heads in the market mostly apply with a switch dial button to switch the outlet functions to achieve varies outlet functions such as massage water, rotating water, etc, but the switch device is unstable, and it has short service time. The switch dial button is usually disposed at the joint portion of the handle and the main body, when used, the dial button is dialed to switch the outlet functions. However, this kind of switch method has disadvantage, if the switch position is close, a person can use a single hand to dial, but if it is far away, a person must use both hands to use, it is not convenient enough to operate.